Him and Her
by feelingfivefeetsmall
Summary: It took a tragic event for them to be together, but they'll make it. Him and Her


**A/N: This is a one-shot and I will not be continuing this. I will be finishing up _With Benefits_ soon, and I will be working on other stories along with one-shots as well. Well here you go.**

It had been two weeks since that tragic night when five people had died that night.

Only three had truly died and will be gone forever though. The two that were remaining didn't die physically, but they died mentally and emotionally. The loss of loved ones overbearing and painful.

They had died that night too. But for right now, they had to live. They had to live for the ones that died in vain of their own stupidity and the ones that died out of their own ignorance.

They've been traveling for four days non-stop, except for the necessary bathroom and dinner breaks. No words have been spoken, but tears have said all of the words that they would love to say, too broken to actually speak about what had really happen.

Passing cars and the radio buzzing was the only sound that had passed through the car. Alek drove for maybe, another hundred miles, until he came across a sketchy looking motel.

Motel 8 in the middle of nowhere.

It would do for now. They both walk in, exhausted, bags heavy underneath their eyes. She asks for a single room with double beds.

At the same time he asks for two rooms...single bed.

He still can't look at her. He's still betrayed and those same, stupid, stupid, words keep repeating in his head.

_You love who love_.

Over and over again. Constantly reminding that he's still second best. Even after the guy had died...he's still second best. He's also frustrated with her, but he's tired so he doesn't argue with her request.

The room is dirty, filled with leftover dust bunnies from when last people stayed in 1979. She calls shower first, like usual. And he waits to hear the water start and that's when he starts crying.

She hears him.

Ever night, she calls shower first, because she knows that he needs to let it out. Just cry. The sound makes her feel guilty because she didn't mean what she had said to her mom. She had meant to say that she loved Alek. Not Brian.

Maybe if she had said that. They wouldn't be on the run. Jasmine, Valentina, and Brian would all be alive and well. Alek wouldn't cry and she wouldn't be silent. He doesn't hear her over the water, but she's crying with him. For him. Not for her though...she deserves this.

He warned her plenty of times where this would lead her...and like always he was right. Unfortunately it took for her, Brian, Jasmine, and Valentina to die for her to finally learn her lesson. She turns of the shower, he's done crying, and so is she.

Throws on her pajamas, walks out the bathroom, and lets Alek in there to shower away today's tears from last weeks mistakes. Steam bellows out from the bathroom, filling the small room, and for a small, small, second, the steam had let a gust of tension. Then the steam had evaporated and reappeared their problems.

They were on the run.

Morning came quickly, neither of them sleeping, and they were on the road again. Another long day of traveling. They would at least have to make it through Oregon. It's a long drive from California to New York.

The sun is out and her eyes are squinted together, nosed scrunched, and her lips are turned in. He thinks for a moment that she looked cute again.

Not a hundred and fifteen pound teenage girl that had just ripped his heart out. And he, a hundred and fifty pound teenage boy, preparing to kill his own brother.

The sun was glaring in their faces again, bringing out their cheap sunglasses that they had picked up a few days ago. Half of the day had passed, when they had gotten a flat tire. No spare in the car and the next rest stop wasn't for another fifty miles.

So they began walking.

A car had stopped and said that they were too young to be walking alone on the highway. They should have been suspicious. The car. The flat. The random driver picking them up, that wasn't so random.

The Order.

He saw the knife first, knocking it out his hand, he told her to run. Don't look back, just make sure that she was safe. He continued to fight and so did she.

She wasn't leaving his side anymore. Whether he liked it or not. He was stuck with her. This time she saw the knife heading for his heart.

She died that night.

A stab wound, two sets of black eyes, and a few cuts and bruises brought them back to reality.

They were all each other had. No more Meredith. No more Amy and Paul; you couldn't say their names separately because they were always together. Just like she and him.

He carried her on her shoulder all the way back to the car, where they slept that night. They could get help in the morning. She slept like a baby; dying was exhausting, but not once did regret ever pass her mind when she taken her own life to save his.

The whole time she slept on his shoulder. She couldn't find comfort anywhere else, but in his arms, and that's where she stayed. He had cried himself to sleep again.

It was his turn to feel guilty; his life wasn't equal to the amount of one her's, but he also knew that she couldn't do this alone.

He got his wish though.

He wanted her all to himself and he got just that. Her alone and no one else to enjoy it with.

They always said to be careful what you wish for.

And so he was' he wished for last nights events to force them to become whole again. To eventually fall in love. To stop running, from The Order and especially themselves, the sun to shine each morning they wake up together.

His last wish came first. A shine in their face, told them that it was time to get up. He would be happy that his had happened, but he couldn't relish in the feeling any longer, someone would notice the blood leading back to the car if they didn't get moving soon.

But they had to ditch the car. The Order knew the route that they were going and possibly the car that they were driving. So they stole one.

It took three tries and fifty minutes, but he was able to hot wire the car and they were on the move again. Finally making it through Oregon, night had once fallen again.

Money wasn't running short, so they splurged a little bit. It was _The Holiday Inn_ for two nights. They both needed their rest and thankful that they didn't have to worry about it being infested with roaches.

One room and one bed. She wanted him close to her tonight. She told him that...and he was okay with it. Nothing happened that night and she thinks that nothing will ever happen.

Her phone buzzing brings her out of her thoughts.

_Amy._

She wants to respond and tell her where she is. To come find them both, apologize repeatedly, and hug her mother. But she drops her phone in water...she can always get a new one later.

He hugs her and she hugs him back looking directly into his eyes. Then his lips. She wants to kiss him, but she wonders...

_Would he let her?_

She doesn't ask him out loud, she just kisses him and tells him the same line he told her. We belong together. Those were the only words that were said, along with I love you.

She loved him and he loved her.

They would be alright...they'd make it.

Those two; Chloe and Alek.


End file.
